


13 Word Love Story

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: A compilation of short 13 word love stories, inspired by my English assignment to do just that.





	1. Silver and Kris

Fury, hatred, chaos. Glee, friendship, harmony. Silver and Kris, opposites truly do attract.


	2. Ray and Emi

Love is blind. Love smells, feels, tastes, hears, love is blind, like me.

I hated mint until I tasted her lips. I love mint chocolate chip.


	3. Silver and Kris Part 2

All I knew was hate. She showed me how to feel truly loved.

Love at first sight, shown as anger and confusion. I adore him so.

My mind forgot. But my heart could not. I love you, my Silvy.

My world, my universe, my love, my darling, my everything, my sweet. Kris.


End file.
